


Invisible Smiles

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Tezuka wanted that sugar, damnit!





	Invisible Smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilli_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/gifts).



> Creation: 2019-02-26 09:53am to 10:14am

He was not pouting. He was decidedly not pouting.

Tezuka Kunimitsu did not pout. At least not in public. And definitely not over something as simple as a stolen coke bottle.

He had by chance not put it into his tennis bag after getting it but left it in plain sight in the locker room. 

He should have known better.

After training, him being last as always, it was nowhere to be found. He had even looked into the bin but not even the empty bottle could be found. It was literally gone.

Deciding another bottle was not in his budget for the day and that he was not going to spend the money for tomorrow today, Tezuka sighed deeply while closing his eyes and trying to relax.

It was just a coke bottle after all, nothing really important. But it had been his and it was just inconsiderate to take it without consent and…

The rant could have gone on if he hadn't recognized it for what it was.

Rants and Tezuka Kunimitsu did not mix - if he had any say in it.

The rest of the day continued in silent misery. Tezuka's body sending him all signs of too low sugar, even though the Seigaku captain knew that couldn't be.

By afternoon Tezuka was at the end of his limit and even entertained the idea of skipping training altogether, otherwise the outcome for the rest of the team might not be too pleasant.

Just as he was about to go and find Oishi, one of his younger regulars showed up in the secluded corner Tezuka had thought undiscovered so far.

"Buchou." 

"Kaidou." 

The younger boy looked nervous. Something Tezuka had seldom seen before. He actually fidgeted, before fighting with the zipper of his bag.

"I want to apologize for this morning. The first years had an argument in which they knocked the table with your bottle over. It must have still been shaken from the vendor machine as it broke apart. They cleaned everything up but couldn't get a new bottle in time." 

Tezuka listened and his respect for the younger boy once more defined itself.

"I told them I'd get a new one and find the person the broken one had belonged to. Personally, I think they were worried it would be Arai."

Tezuka could imagine that. Quite well actually. Which included the panic those three would have felt.

"Here." 

Tezuka accepted the bottle, noticing it to be bigger than the one he had 'lost'.

Kaidou gave a soft nod then turned to leave.

"Thank you."

Kaidou didn't turn again but Tezuka just knew he was smiling to himself. As long as no one else could see. Just like someone else he knew.


End file.
